


dream in a dream

by leticiaisnotamazing



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Strangers to Lovers, endgame yukdery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leticiaisnotamazing/pseuds/leticiaisnotamazing
Summary: Hendery has always liked girls, and he still does. But he likes boys too, one boy in particular, and that's okay.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Original Female Character(s), Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	dream in a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [dream in a dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615495) by [leticiaisnotamazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leticiaisnotamazing/pseuds/leticiaisnotamazing). 



> The idea for the plot came up at 5am after watching the 'dream in a dream' mv in loop, I hope you like it! The female character wasn't inspired by anyone, so you can imagine her however you want (the one in the picture is just a visual reference for the hair).
> 
> Portuguese translation available!

-★-

When they first met, she had blue hair. Not just any kind of blue, a beautiful blue, that drew all the attention even though her hair was short. It was the first thing that he noticed when she walked into the musical instruments store where he worked. Over time, he became aware of more details, such as the tattoo on her right arm or the noise that the keychains on her backpack made when she walked. She wanted to buy her younger brother a Spanish guitar as a birthday gift, with no price limit, and he showed her the most beautiful Spanish guitar in the store, which was his favorite. After gathering all his courage he ended up asking for her phone number. "What is your name again?" "It's Hendery" "I like it, it sounds cool when you speak, Henderrrrrrry". It was the first time he had had the courage to ask for a girl's number and had really succeeded, he considered it a victory. When he took the piece of paper with the number on it while she went out with the guitar he realized something. "Um, excuse me" "Yeah?" "I didn’t catch your name" "Oh no problem, my name is..."

-★-

When they first met, he was wearing a pink hoodie. Obviously that was the first thing that caught Hendery's attention, since pink was his favorite color. After a year working at the musical instruments store, he raised enough money to start his music major at college. During that year his older sister got married, and his middle sister moved to another country to work. With two fewer people to feed, his parents gave him the wonderful news that he could quit his job and dedicate himself completely to college. If it weren't for that, he would be at work right now, not talking to the pink hoodie stranger who found the wallet he had lost in the college cafeteria the day before. Hendery must have saved some burning orphanage in his past life, only that would explain the fact that his wallet, lost in the busiest place of the entire campus, would have been found by a kind soul who didn't steal the rent money, didn't disappear with his documents and even looked for him to return it (and besides all he was dressed in his favorite color, a blessing indeed). After greatly thanking him, Hendery insisted on buying him coffee as a thank you. He himself was in such a hurry to retrieve his wallet that he had forgotten to have his coffee before leaving. "My name is Hendery" "Yeah, I know" "..." "It's in your documents" "Oh, right, my bad" "No worries, my name is L..."

-★-

After a few dates, Hendery could make a list of the new details he discovered about her. She had a beautiful voice and laughed softly, covering her mouth as if she were hiding something. Her star sign was Pisces, even though he didn't know what that meant. She collected keychains from the countries she visited, and hung them all in her backpack. The tattoo on her right arm had no special meaning, she only did it because she thought it was beautiful. She was extremely calm, loved animals and songs in languages she didn't understand, and she had a sweet scent. Falling in love with her was easy, too easy. Being with her made Hendery remember the sound of the water from the stream near her grandparents' house.

-★-

After a while it became routine for the two of them to meet in the cafeteria to have breakfast together. With the end of the first semester, the coffee in the library also entered the list (even though the consumption of food inside the library was forbidden, they sat at the most hidden table for that very reason). He was the first friend that Hendery had made in college, since his classmate already had his own group of friends and they only saw each other during classes. Even though his course was different from Hendery's, they did very well studying together and complaining about the subjects. Despite having already made friends in his own classroom, he preferred to study with Hendery who, despite never having said it, was very grateful for that. His laugh was loud, contagious, and being with him reminded Hendery of the sound of the ocean.

-★-

When they first kissed, Hendery had just left her at home after a date, as cliché as it sounds. Dinner had turned into a walk through the city, which turned into the two of them talking on a playground near her house. Even though it was already 2am and he needed to wake up early to work, he didn't want the night to end. She tasted like mint, and small hands held his nape. Despite being his first kiss, he wasn't nervous. Their first time was quick, in case her parents came home early and caught them. She was small, delicate and soft, as inexperienced as he was, but that was a good thing. Before leaving, Hendery asked her to be his girlfriend, she said yes while smiling big and hugged his neck. When her parents arrived and saw the scene, the two acted like he just got there, and everything was fine.

-★-

Their first kiss happened in the living room of Hendery's apartment, with a lot of books all over the floor and Post Malone playing in the background. He tasted like coffee, his hands were big and apprehensive holding Hendery's shoulders. He would be lying if he said he didn't expect it sooner or later. Since he entered his life, Hendery started to question many things that were certainties, and to feel funny things in unusual moments. That night, after 6 months of friendship, 2 and a half hours on call with his childhood friend and 3 google searches Hendery came to a conclusion. Hendery, 20 years old, Libra (he still didn't know what that meant), bisexual. Even though it scared him, deep down he sort of expected something like this to happen. It is the same as convincing yourself that your favorite ice cream is strawberry even if you have never tasted another flavor.

-★-

Dating her was good. Hendery was excited about his first relationship and did everything to make it look like the cliché films his sisters liked. They walked hand in hand, ate ice cream and made plans for the future: Hendery would go to music school and she would study performing arts in the same place. After graduation they would move to the United States and become very famous. They would travel the world and he would know all the places where she bought her key chains. After a few months Hendery began to notice that the excitement had died down. The ice cream was not so tasty anymore and the plans for the future didn't match. "But I can't move, I have my parents and my life here" "You can't be stuck here forever, it won't get you anywhere". A month after her graduation, her father was transferred to Seoul. As much as he wanted to go with her and start a new life, pursue his dream college and be more likely to succeed, Hendery wasn't ready to drop everything.

-★-

Becoming friends with him was one of the best things that ever happened to him as a college student, and Hendery couldn't let this go down the drain. He thought that after the kiss, the mood between them would be heavy. However, the next day, at the same time, at the same table hidden in the library he was, with two coffees and the biggest smile in the world. He would be lying if he said that his heart reacted normally to that scene. Hendery decided that before talking to him about what happened, he would debate with himself until he understood what had happened. This whole bisexuality thing was very new to him. After a few weeks he was able to organize his ideas and call him to his apartment, where it all started, and talk about what happened. Hendery was very sincere and talked about everything he felt, about being something new and still being confused. He didn't expect to receive a huge smile and a "Dery, you don't have to worry about that right now. When you're sure about what you're feeling, we work things out, it'll be okay. You are my best friend, you will never get rid of me ". The dialogue turned out to be better than what he replayed several times in his head the night before. All the weight he was carrying seemed to disappear, and he could see in those beautiful black eyes that everything was, indeed, going to be okay.

-★-

As difficult as it was in the beginning, falling out of love wasn't so painful. Of course he liked her, Hendery didn't doubt that. In the week of the moving, she even tried to convince him to go with her, that it would be better for him. He said he really couldn't, and asked if they would continue to keep in touch even from distance. She thought it was better to cut everything, what they had was good but it came to an end and it would be easier that way. At first Hendery thought it was a selfish decision and his heart ached whenever he saw someone with blue hair, but over time he realized it was the best thing to do. On the day of her moving she gave one of her keychains to Hendery, who gave her his favorite cap. As much as he tried to stay strong, he ended up crying a few times. According to his sister, as soon as he went to college he would meet some very interesting girl who would change his life. He just hoped she was right.

-★-

Hendery eventually discovered that, despite everything, falling in love with his best friend was too easy. His sister was right about him meeting someone who would change his life. This someone spoke loudly and laughed even louder, was powered by coffee and could only study listening to music. This someone became all goofy when he saw a child or dog, and was afraid of roller coasters. This someone gnawed his nails when he was anxious and did the best cuddles, he liked the bed messy and the rest of the room tidied up for balance. This someone gave the best kisses hidden in the library or in the middle of the crowded cafeteria, and had a big hand that fit neatly with Hendery's. If you told him a few months ago that he would be more and more in love with his best friend every day he would be confused, maybe laugh, "This is not possible, right?". Wrong. Hendery has always liked girls, and he still does. But he likes boys too, one boy in particular, and that's okay. Sometimes he still looks in the mirror and thinks "Holy fuck Hendery, you are bisexual. How crazy is that?", but in a good way, not as confused as before. There is no way for him to think that this is wrong while he is wearing the pink sweatshirt with the scent of his boyfriend, watching him running through their apartment after their puppy. You don't choose who you are going to love, but if Hendery could, he would choose him every time, in this life and the next ones.

-★-

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time that i finish a plot and actually post it, kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonchildyuta)


End file.
